Goodnight, My Purple Angel
by raikimgal4life
Summary: Requested  I got a request for this a while back. Zakuro and Pai meet out on Earth one day and admit their feelings, read to see what it leads up to. Send me a request if you want me to and I will try to write it as soon as I can!


**Moriko: Hello Minna-san! It has been far too long since I have made a TMM lemon, and I have finally got my first request so here I go! My first Zakuro/Pai lemon, I am not much a fan of the two, but I was asked by _-Chan _so this is for her, once again I am sorry if any of my English is a little off, but in the five months I have stopped writing, I have gotten MUCH better at it :) So here it is! My story Goodnight my Purple angel!**

**

* * *

**

She stood there, still in mew form, just...looking...at _him._ He just floated in the air, staring down into her mesmorizing, currently, purple eyes, getting lost in the way they shone so brightly, even though it was late at night. They stayed like that, for what seemed to them like an eternity, but really was only for a few moments, before he floated back down to the ground to join her.

"Why are you out here?", asked Zakuro, the purple haired, purple eyed, purple clothed, wolf mew.

"I could ask you the same question.", said Pai back emotionously

"I asked you first."

"I asked you last."

"Whatever happened to 'ladies first'?"

"Whatever happened to equal sexism?", Pai retorted back.

Zakuro rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll tell you." , she said. "I was here...looking...for you..." she muttered quietly with a blush on her face as she looked down to avoid his gaze.

Pai laughed, well not laughed...but on the inside he was cracking up. It was rare to see the eldest mew, Zakuro ever become flustered, it truly must have been the 8th wonder of the world.

"And why are you here?" she asked back.

Pai instantly stopped his 'inside-laughter' and replied with a simple, "I came to see you." while trying to hide a blush, but failing miserably. Zakuro noticed this and smiled lightly.

"I have to say that...that...that...I love you..." Zakuro trailed off after that, the words coming out of her mouth were foreign, and she was not used to them. Pai looked up toward her face and is eyes seemed to shine for a mere second.

"And, in reurn, I must also admit...I am in love with you as well, Fujiwara Zakuro." he said back to her.

Zakuro looked up, smiling fully on the outside, and then she did something nobody ever thought Zakuro could ever do. She _kissed_ him. Pai's eyes widened. This was strange for him as well. He had never been the type to revil his feelings, and now he was here, making out with his one true love, Fujiwara Zakuro. Soon he bagan to relax and kissed he back fiercely, earning a short moan of pleasure from the purple mew.

She broke apart from him after a few minutes, he might not have needed air, but _she did._ He brushed his hand against her cheek lovingly, as she smiled happily. As soon as she caught her breath she once again kissed him, but this time a devious plan had formed in her head. He hand quickly moved to his pants while he was temperarely distracted, and she gave him a ligt squeeze, causing him to gasp and pul asway from he quickly at the sudden pleasure. He stood there, shocked as she just grinned at him. Soon enough, he grinned back, now understanding what she wanted. He grabbed her hand and teleported them both to the ship, to be more precise, in his room, on his bed...

She moved her hands to his shirt and she pulled it over his head, and felt down his nicely built torso, while stopping to lightly scrape against his nipples, he moaned out a bit, and removed her hands from his chest before proceeding to his own work. He grabbed the upper half of her shirt and ripped it off with his long fingernails, leaving her in her strapless bra. He then moved his hands to the rim of her shorts and pulled those off as well, revealing her cotton white panties. They had already taken off their shoes, and things were getting pretty heated, so Zakuro moved to the next step.

She pulled off his pants, leaving him in his black boxers **[AN: Do aliens wear boxers?]** and he moved to unclasp her bra. Once he had done that his lips parted and his head bent down, taking her breast fully into his mouth. She arched her back and moaned out into the night. He sucked and nibbled on her slightly, before switching to her neglected breast and showing attention to that one as well.

Oce he was finished with that, he moved to remove her panties, and she, to remove his boxers. **[AN: still unsure...do aliens REALLY need unergarments? Oh well who cares...] **As he positioned himself to go inside her.

"Are you sure your ready, Zakuro?" he asked with concern for her, she nodded yes to him, and he moved into her fully.

She winced in pain, and was grateful when Pai made no move other then to play with her hair. Soon she bacame used to the pain and gave her hips an expiremental roll, she did it over again, but harder this time, and Pai took that as his que to move. He slowely, but steadily, moved in and out of her, rocking gently, listening to the small noises coming out of her mouth.

Soon, he was banging into her at full speed, as fast as he could, she was screaming his name out to the heavens and they both were in complete bliss. He kept banging into her, when Zakuro soon said,

"Pai! Ugnn...Pai! I'm...I can't!"

He understood her clearly, and kept up his pace, until she came all over him, and lay on the bed from exhaustion. the feeling over her now tightened caused Pai to bang into her even faster than before, the feeling flying through him, untill his seed shot threw her and he layed on her, his head resting on her shoulder, before he moved to kiss her neck.

"Goodnight, my purple angel." he whispered in her ear before rolling off of her and going to sleep along side her.

* * *

**Yay! Done! I know it is a bit rushed, but I was in a hurry while writing this! I hope you all liked it, and if you have a request, please send me it, and I will try to make it as soon as I can! And I noticed compared to my other stories, this one seems to have much better english. (I'm so proud of myself! :) And if you send a request, try to send it to me through a Private Message first, okay? Hpe you liked this, -Chan! And sorry it took so long! I promise to update new stories at LEAST 1nce a week from now on!**

**Moriko/ ~raikimgal~ **


End file.
